You & I
by CommanderFluffykins
Summary: Set in the future where everyone is out of school. Tori Vega thinks that Jade West has disappeared off the face of the Earth. (Hypothetically) But what happens when they bump into each other at Beck and Trina's wedding? Jori, Brina, and with a dash of Candre Please Read and Review ! Reviews make me update faster
1. Chapter 1

I yawn, stretching my arms out wide across my bed. I blink my eyes a few times then try to rub the sleep from them. Sitting up in my bed, I reach for my phone on my bedside table and check the time. Almost 9:30 AM. I push the covers off of me, and swing my legs out of bed. Today Trina is getting married.

Surprisingly, she's marrying Beck. Trina got held back a year, and Beck volunteered to tutor her. It eventually turned into them getting together and well… now they're marrying each other. They're pretty good together actually. They've been together for… six years now? We've been out of school for five years now. I've stayed in contact with Andre and Cat the most, occasionally talking to Beck and Robbie.

Jade and I have barely talked. The summer before our last year at HA, we actually became friends. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, which left the two of us. We formed a friendship that summer, and it made our last year at HA a million times better. Then there was the last day of school, and I was driving home, and I realized how much I would miss Jade. She had become a good friend of mine now, although we started off on the wrong foot. And then the next thing I knew I was thinking about how great she was, all the things I liked about her, and well, I realized I liked her. More than a friend.

It was exciting to know that I had finally starting liking someone after so long thinking I wouldn't, but it was also scary. Jade and I were friends, pretty close ones at that. I couldn't just ruin our friendship like that, could I? So I didn't say anything. I didn't try and flirt with her, I didn't try to kiss her, or show her in any way that I could like her more than a friend.

But then again I barely talked to her after school ended. I thought she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Not even Cat had talked to her much, and Cat was her best friend! One day after shooting for a film for hours, I headed over to a coffee shop, and was surprised when I saw her face on the front of a magazine. She was pulling off one of her sultry poses as usual, and I wasn't surprised to see her with a coffee cup in her hand.

Apparently I hadn't been paying much attention to the media around me lately, because Jade was becoming famous. I mean, sure I was too, but how did I not notice her? I think I sat there for hours, reading the article on Jade, examining the picture of her, just thinking about her. It made me want to see her again, to talk to her, to have that friendship we had before she disappeared.

So I tried calling her, but of course she had gotten a new phone number. I brought it up to Cat once, saying how I wanted to talk to her again. Cat had only been able to reach her through email, but of course I didn't get a response whenever I tried. I knew she was busy. That's why she didn't answer. It's not that she could be angry with me or upset or anything like that. Just busy with work.

But maybe she was ignoring me. Maybe I did something wrong before we left school. Maybe she doesn't like me anymore, or never did.

I sigh, slipping into my car and starting for Trina's wedding. I need to get rid of these thoughts about Jade, stop going crazy thinking she hates me. Heck, I haven't talked to her in years, she probably doesn't hate me.

This wedding is beautiful. Trina has these beautiful white lilies decorating the tables, and almost everything is white and yellow. Trina always said she wanted a white and yellow wedding, and now I know she was serious. Beck of course can't argue with her on that; he loves her too much.

"Tori! Hey!" I hear a familiar cheery voice greet me. I turn and see Cat standing in front of me with that broad smile of hers. "Hey Cat! How're you?" I ask as she gives me a tight hug. She giggles. "I'm so great! Oh my gosh, guess what?! I heard your song on the radio the other night! And last night I heard another one of your songs! It was awesome, I couldn't believe it!" She chirps out excitedly and I can't help but smile. "Ha-ha, really? That's amazing!" She nods enthusiastically and starts rambling on about something else.

After a couple minutes of her talking, I notice that she's alone. "So, Cat, no date?" She giggles at this. "I have one! He's over there!" She points over to the bar and I look in the direction. "Andre?" I ask disbelievingly as he spots us and waves. Cat giggles some more. "Yes… He and I work together now! We've become really close." I smile, before realizing what she was implying by really close. "That's great, Cat. I hope it works out between the two of you. You better get back to him, though." I say, giving her a nudge towards him. "Thanks, Tori!" She hugs be one last time before winking at me. "Go get your groove on with some of those ladies!" She suggests with a giggle before skipping over to the waiting Andre. I shake my head and laugh at her antics.

Yes, I'm gay. And pretty much everyone knows about it. Of course… not the media. Just my friends, family, and some people I've grown up with. Let's just say it's kind of hard to come out to the whole world. It's also pretty hard writing songs that aren't gender-specific. But hey, I've managed it so far.

By now I'm just dancing around and enjoying myself. Trina and Beck are dancing (of course), and I even see Robbie with some girl. It's kind of nice seeing all my old high school friends. Well, most of them. I go over and get some wine to drink, and then take a seat at my table. I watch as couples start pairing up, taking each other's hands and walking off to dance as a slow song starts to play. _Damn. What I would give to be out there dancing with someone… _I think to myself as I stare at the ground.

Pale legs and black high heels. That's the first thing I notice. Then I notice the grey dress and a pale, black-nailed hand reaching out to me.

"Care to dance, Vega?"

I think my heart just stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :DDD I wanted to say that I've had this idea in mind for a while and I have a pretty good idea as to where it'll be going! So I hope you stick around for it!**

"Jade?" I ask breathlessly, looking up to see her blue-green eyes and warm smile. Her smile only widens in response, and I can't help but take her hand. She pulls me up out of my seat, and then leads me out onto the dance floor, setting her hands on my hips. My arms involuntarily wrap around her neck, and I can't keep the grin off my face. "What're you doing here?" I ask as I take her in. She looks pretty much the same as she was in high school, except her hair is shorter, and she's let the natural brown come back. I look down at her dress; it's pretty casual, just a dark grey with a black belt right under her breasts. And… Wow. Did those get bigger?

I hear a warm chuckle and look back up at a smirking Jade, knowing that I've been caught. My face warms up, and I'm glad she doesn't mention it. "I'm still Beck's friend, remember?" She replies, and I can't help feeling stupid. "Oh… but don't you think Trina wouldn't like you being here with the fact that you're his ex?" I ask curiously. This just causes another chuckle to escape her lips. "Nah. Trina and I had already talked that through before school ended. And besides, I'm not into guys." With those last words she smirks, once again, and I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. She must see the surprise on my face, so she adds, "Didn't you see it in the news? It was all over the media when I came out." I shrug, giving her a sheepish smile. "I haven't been paying much attention to anything other than my music and the occasional movie or two."

Jade just smiled. "It's okay, I understand. You're too busy being famous to catch up with me." She joked, causing me to scoff. "Pfft. You're the busy famous one over here! Seriously though, I haven't talked to you in years. Where have you been?" My question came out in a softer, more caring tone. Jade twisted her lips. "Eh. It's a long story. I'd rather not tell it here." I nodded in understanding as we danced slowly to the music. "So, you got a guy with you now? I heard one of your songs and it sounded like you were into someone." I laughed softly as this. "Actually, no. I'm not with anyone. And I'm gay so…" Jade smirked at this new information, causing me to blush. "What?" I asked, referring to her smirk. "Oh nothing… Just good to know that I got a chance with you being gay and all." She chuckled once she saw my face turn red, and I buried my face in her shoulder. "Who said you ever didn't?" I asked softly once my blush had subsided.

"So wait, your roommate kicked you out for a day because you wouldn't admit you're gay? Oh my gosh, that's hilarious!" I laughed, nudging Jade's knee playfully. She laughed along with me. "Heheh, yeah. He's gay too, so there was no way of denying it to him." She said with a smile. I grinned, "That's awesome! I live alone right now, but I do have some friends nearby." She nodded, "Yeah, David, that's my roommate, he works with the same company as I do. That's how we met and well, we've been great friends ever since!" It was amazing seeing her smile that wide, I could tell that David was a good friend and made her very happy.

"Wow, I'm pretty close with my manager, Aurora." Jade quirks an eyebrow. "Aurora? As in Aurora Stevens?" She questions, crossing her legs. I nod, "Yeah, why do you know her?" She grins before laughing. "She's my manager too." I cock my head to the side. "Really? I'm surprised we haven't run into each other at work before." Jade shrugs before taking another swig of her wine. "Eh, I usually record my music at home." I nod; taking Jade's lead and sipping on my wine. "So how is your music going? I don't think I've heard any of it lately." I ask her softly.

"Mm. It's going good I guess. I haven't released anything yet. Are you living in that place you found before high school ended?" She asks me in return.

"Not the same apartment, but the same complex, yes."

"You ever heard of the coffee shop by there by the name of The Hideout? Well, they let you perform songs and stuff, so a couple times a week I go down and play some songs I'm working on for the group down there. Let's me figure out what my fans like or don't like; and what's more fun to play."

I nod carefully at this information. "That's smart!" She grins, happy with my approval. "And they got some pretty good coffee, so it's all worth it in the end." I chuckle, remembering how much she loves her coffee.

"What about you? Where are you staying?" I question her curiously; hey! I want to be able to see her, okay?

"What a coincidence! I live right down the road from you. I'm in the Autumn Apartments complex, 2nd floor, room 241." She smirks, "Y'know, so you can come stalk me." I roll my eyes playfully before nudging her knee with my hand. "That was a onetime thing, okay! I seriously thought you were going to hurt yourself. You seemed so upset when that one guy, what was his name? Oliver? Ollie? Anyways, you seemed so upset when he came over and was talking to me. You like disappeared. Why was that?" Her smile falters at this and I furrow my eyebrows together a little, obviously worried.

She shrugged; trying to make the situation seem like it was nothing. "It was nothing." "That's what you said that night, but I know you were lying, and you still are. Just tell me!" I insist, putting my hand on her thigh in encouragement. She frowned, "I might've been jealous…" She says softly. I don't really know what to say, pursing my lips quietly.

After a little silence I speak. "You… You liked me back then?" She looks up, and I think I see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Uh…. Yeah." She rubs the back of her neck with her hand a little nervously, giving me a sheepish grin. I smile, looking down at my hand on her leg and giggling softly. "You never thought of trying anything?" I ask, looking back up at her and meeting her gaze. "I didn't think…" She twists her lips. "Wait… You're okay with me liking you?" I smile at her goofily before standing.

"I'm more than okay with it, Jade." I say with a flirty smile over my shoulder, before heading to the bathroom to relieve myself.

**A/N; I'm sorry for leaving you hanging on the cliff. But I can't help it sometimes. Let me know your input on this chapter and story so far! What do you think of Jade? What do you think she's hiding from her past? Do you think Tori will find out soon? Why do you think Tori's being all flirty all of a sudden? And anything else you are curious about! Delve on it in a review! Please, I insist! I'll even share some homemade cookies, popcorn, and some juice pouches! Okay I think that's enough of my weirdness. But really, let me know what you thought about this chapter! **


End file.
